


A Smoke (or two)

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Getting high, Hallucinations, M/M, drug usage, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: "I think we're high." Grant said seriously and Speirs nodded.





	A Smoke (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by Glass Animals- "Hazey"
> 
> there's a concerning lack of greirs fic, I'm just contributing for the good of humanity.

 

Chuck flexed his hand in front of his eyes, transfixed as the smoke swirling around clung to his fingers and dripped down, changing colors.

"Look at this." he laughed as he looked at his boyfriend, who was lying next to him. The words felt funny in his mouth. "It's pretty." he emphasized and Ron's eyes slowly opened. His mouth was parted and pupils dilated sharply with the second joint they were passing between each other, and Chuck had a sudden urge to kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Ron grabbed his hand and inspected it, eyes unfocused as a smile twitched at his face.

"Spaaaaarkly." he drawled and Chuck's hand flopped down against his chest as they started cracking up. Ron let Chuck's hand crawl up his neck and brush his fingers across his lips, and Speirs placed an open mouthed kiss against his palm.

The smoke in the air turned aggressive red and Grant squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden warmth in his stomach.

Ron moved his kisses to the inside of Chuck's wrist and Chuck's head lolled to the side to watch as he took a long drag from the cigarette. He exhaled and Ron's eyes tracked the plume of smoke to where it joined the almost-cloud above them.

"Can you..." Chuck mumbled as he crushed the joint against the inside of his palm and tossed it to the side. He moved so he was on top of Speirs and smiled hazily as he felt two hands run up his sides. He ducked down and kissed him sloppily, Speirs warm and hard and eager beneath him. They broke apart breathlessly and Ron swiped off a drop of saliva from Chuck's lip with a grin.

"I think we're _high_." Grant said seriously and Speirs nodded.

"Uh-huh." he replied dumbly as he stared at Chuck's chest, where there was a vivid hallucination of a pair of hands moving up and down his chest. Speirs followed the phantom hand's movements and pushed Chuck's shirt up to his neck, where he then got rid of it the rest of the way. The hands moved to lay on top of Ron's and Chuck made a soft sound as he rolled his hips up.

"Fuck." he moaned as he lay back down on top of Speirs and buried his face in Ron's neck. His breathing was harsh as they moved against each other and Speirs would swear his hands were leaving multicolored marks on the tanned reaches of Grant's back.

Chuck bit down and Ron gasped, a hand tugging at his hair.

"Come on." he babbled. "Come on, come on, come on." he repeated and Speirs couldn't tell who said it.

Chuck's hands tightened at his sides and he near whined.

"Ron." he breathed and Speirs watched as the whole room seemed to dissolve.

 


End file.
